two lone lonely loners
by Pokemance
Summary: this multichapter story, is based on the relationship between a trainer and his ralts, Cover image by 0Night-Shade0 .
1. Chapter 1 : The ralts

Stefan ,18,male, not to fat Rina ,none,?,not shiny

Hi , i'm Stefan , i live in Petalburg City , i live alone ,my family is still in Dewford my hometown, and this amazing ,i can do what i want, when ever i want ,but sometimes i get lonely,that's usualy fixed when take a walk on route 102, seing those wild pokemons play is just uplifting.  
One day i saw a wounded ralts,i tried helping the poor thing , it tried to tackle me when i tried to help,"stop that i don't want to hurt you " i said while ripping a piece of my shirt to stop the bleeding ,i then grabbed the ralts as it started to shake to flee, "if you feel better than just go, but im not gonna help you then",i said while slowly dropping the ralts into the ground ,it then started to walk into a pile of scrubs while limping, i then got back home and started cooking my dinner some eggs with fried berries , as i started to set the table i heard a knock in my door ,it was my parents .  
"What are you doing here?" i said as they entered my small house, "we came by to say hello , we haven't seen you in a while" My mom said "I see you got here a good house"said my father as he looked around ," you are doing great" said my father as my mother looked at me smilling , "i see you still don't have a pokemon" they said in unisound, "i don't need a pokemon " i said with a bitter voice "and i definitly don't want one of your spear pokemon" i said as i point to the door ," but son what if you get robbed in the middle of the night?" said my mother with a worried look in her face,"be sides son our pokemon are the strongest in Dewford..." my father said as i interrupted " i don't care ,i don't want your charity. " my mother now looking at my father as he said "but son ,our..." i interrupted again "Just leave ,Just fucking leave , i know why you are here father , you want me to replace you at the gym , but no , Dewford is a prison to me no friends , can't explore without a surfing pokemon or going to the one cave , no father i'm not going back there " i screamed while still pointing at the door "but son...","you to mother", they soon left.  
I was raised in that town , my friends were only the waves clashing into the sand ,the cave was fun,for a while ,when the zubat were playing, i spied at them , that was the only good part of my childhood as my father forced me into training with pokemon ,he once said " a pokemon is only pray without trainer, there only so we trainers can train ours",it shouldn't be a surprise that i runned away from home or in this case sailed away.  
But it doesn't matter anymore, i like to live here no pressure to do nothing ,a stable job at the pokemart across the street , a good home ,a smoke smelling home, wait my dinner!  
Now eating a candy bar, i throw the now charcoal food in the trash , heard small noise behind me "who's there? Who wants to taste this frying pan ?" i said raising it to try to protect myself ,the sound stopped, i then got back in the house to clear up the room ,as i start to prepare my bed i hear a sound coming for outside "who's there ?" i said while screaming , i hear then something falling into the trash can ,"ah ha there you are " i said as i grabbed the leg of the now stuck pokemon and brought it inside my house, it was pitch black outside, "let's see what we have here" i said as i droped the small pokemon into the table and closing the door, "you ? why did you follow me? " i said as the pokemon looked for food,"hey that's my food !" the pokemon was now inside of my fridge eating anything in sight, i grabbed the ralts by the leg and raised it ,upside down , to the level of my eyes the pokemon was eating my last rare candy,"you little scumball ,you've eaten all of my food" the pokemon smilled , then droped it, "i'm just going to go to sleep tomorrow i have to work " i opened the door so the pokemon could leave,"outside now !" i said while starring into the eyes of the pokemon, the ralts just looked at my bed...

Ralt's point of view:

"That bed looks so confy,im not going outside" i thought as i started to walk into it, i then feel a giant hand in my belly "oh no you don't" said the stupid man ,but he isn't going to stop me ,"you are going outside"he said, i started to fake cry soo i could stay in doors and it worked "okay just for tonight, but you are gonna have to get washed" he said while dropping me in the sink ,"brrrr"i then said as the cold water started to touch me ,i'm not going to take this ,i just want to get into that bed,i try to free myself but can as he's predicting any attempt,"there" he said "now your clean", i start to run into the bed covering myself with the top part, "hey get out of there , that's my bed" he says stupidly as now it is my bed ...

Stefan's point of view:

That Damn pokemon is in my bed , i then grabbed the covers and throw the pokemon to floor while in the same movement getting in it,"ahh the bed is good but it's only for humans you see ,you can sleep there, atleast you are protected from the weather, enjoy" the pokemon looked pissed of but i didn't care, i still had to work in the morning,i set the alarm clock and fadded away into dreamland.  
*beep beep beep* , i clicked on the alarm to prove that im a wake , under the blankets i felt something really worm, "what is this?" i said as i pull the blankets off ,it was the ralts "what are you doing in my bed?" the pokemon started to stretch , i started laughing as the pokemon couldn't get up , i grabbed it and put it up ,"okay you can stay today ,but i'm going to work, okay?"  
I got up and left for work ,a co-worker aproached me on the job "wow i've not seen you this happy" ," what do you mean?" i responded , "well you see , your not grumbling nor yawning and you actually arrived early" i looked at the clock it was half an hour before my shift,"well that's a first, i don't know i just feel like working ,i awoke up with this ralts snuggled in my bed and..." my co-worker interrupted me "so how was it?" he said to me ,"what you mean ? i didn't do anything, besides that pokemon ate all of my food" i said as my co-worker attended a customer,"okay, you know what ? i'm gonna start working" i said as i pushed my co-worker forward so i could enter the store's counter,he then finished his sale as he turned into me "so how did you met this ralts of yours?" which i then respond "yesterday i made a walk into route 102 and found it bleeding", hours flew by,my shift now ended "know what i'm gonna buy that small pokemon bed" i said to my co-worker as he did the sale,"have a nice day " he said ," hum ...okay?".  
I proceded to get home ,it wasn't a long time until i entered the house, the ralts was standing there in the middle of the room looking at the door...

Ralt's point of view:

Here is he, why am i this happy to se him , it does not matter the door is now open , now i can flee,i proceded to do so,"wait i have here something for you ... "he says but i don't care i only want to go outside , now only in the horizon the lights of the house turn on , "brrr it freezing here" i thought, it started getting dark as the sun had fallen, i need to get some place to sleep , i started pilling some leafs and proceded to lay on them "so unconfortable, well atleast i'm alone" i said as i fall asleep,the bed started to become wormer and more confortable as a smell of sweet berries have struck my tiny nose , i start to feel to hot and push off the blanket, wait i have a blanket?, "Wake up sleepy head i made you a berry soup " that voice ,it's him , i shoot awake and looked around , i'm in his house,"Sorry , it started snowing outside, last night, soo i grabbed you and put you on this bed ,now sip up , the soup is starting to get cold", i jump into the window to look outside only to find everything covered in snow, i felt a warm hand around my belly "here have a bit of soup" he said while putting me carefully in front of a table, i see the soup in front of me, i looked at him amazed, "he made me soup?" i thought ,he then looked at me and said "aww ,you want be mouth fed? okay then" he grabbed a spoon and proceded with it "open wide ahhh" i started blushing , the absurdness of the situation embarrased me , i didn't need to be mouth fed be i wasn't going to tell him that ,i looked that my bed ,wait my bed , he bought me a bed?"soo is your bed confortable,ralts?" i started nodding , he then started to pull something out of his poket " ready for desert you can have this candy ,you seem to like it?" i grabbed the candy of his hand and started to eat it as he started cleaning up the table,as i finish eating the candy bar Stefan looks at me amazed...

Stefan's point of view:

"i see you really like that candy bar". 


	2. Chapter 2 : The event

Stefan's point of view:

"i see you really like that candy bar." i said to the glowing pokemon .  
"kirlia?" said the pokemon as i struggle to focus , i grab a mirror and give to the pokemon , "see ,you evolved" i said as i started to feel a strange emotion , i felt i don't know strange like i wasn't me anymore,but i wasn't the source of the felling,this is weird,i then looked at the pokemon "hey, are you okay?" the kirlia stared at me tilting it's head,i looked at the clock,"Damn i need to get the pokemart,hey do you want to go with me ? i think no one will care " the pokemon nodded.  
Now at the pokemart my co-worker "what's your name again?" i said,"Jonh cursack, you know ,your co-worker of the last 3 years?","ah , okay sack ,this is or rather was that ralts that sleeped in my bed...","my name is jonh not sack","anh sack is more catchy...","what ever ,soo this is your kirlia, it's soo cute, do you know if it's a boy or a girl?","does that matter?and what you mean by my kirlia?", " you catched it didn't you?","well no ...","than what are you wanting for? someone else to do it for you?","no it's just that ...i'm gonna let it decide" i said while pulling a ultraball from my poket "but what does it matter if it's a her or not?","if it's a male you give it this and becomes a gallade but it only evolves if male", "okay then can i have yours?","NO,this is of the store, some guy traded it in ,you can't have it ",the day passed by and we soon closed the store,"okay kirlia let's go home, goodbye sack","MY NAME IS JONH !" sack responded as he left.  
Now at my house i started to cook dinner,a pie made from berries and strawberries and a banana, now that i think about it ,it's more a fruit salad than a pie,"hey kirlia are you hungry?" as i said at the pokemon started to jump, i just felt joy,"Hey , do you need my help or can you eat by your self?" the pokemon opened it's mouth"okay then say ahhh" i said as i started to spoon feed the pokemon,"Do you want to be my friend?",the pokemon looked at me amazed ,"okay then ,we can just share the house" as i stated that some man ,dressed in red , barged in "outside now " he proclamed to which i responded "why?","your challenging me"the man said throwing a pokeball and screaming at the top of his lungs "go Mightyena " he said and out of the pokeball a pokemon apeared not a Mightyena but a magikarp, both me and kirlia started giggling as the situation as to hilarius not to laugh , the man then grabbed us both,tieded me up with some rope and put me with everybody ," i don't think you guys know who we are ?" he said as he made a sinal so the others red dressed guys to go behind him ,"we are team..."he started saying as i interruped him "team magikarp?" all people tieded up started laughing,"no we are the mighty..." i interrupted again "power rangers?" everybody ,once again, started laughing ,even the members of the hostile team,"no you stupid boy ,we are team magma" i then responded "shouldn't it be lava as you're in contact with the air?","you are a smart guy hum?, then what are we gonna do to your precious little town?" the man said as started kicking me ,i started bleeding from my mouth as i stated "nothing you see you forgot to tie up my pokemon, use magic leaf kirlia",it landed right in the man that was kicking me ,he in response said "how dare you ?,team magma attack that kirlia now" as everybody shifted they attention i got up and started to untie everybody ,the man did a lasso it was easy to untie myself , after every body was untied i started running after the hostiles , they had surrounded kirlia with mightyenas and started attacking ,"No ,stop it " i looked back at the pokemart as the dawn stone was still in there and started running like never before ,grabbed the dawn stone and throwed it to the limping kirlia,"here grab it kirlia" ,the pokemon grabbed the mighty stone and started attacking with it , using it , it managed to faint the mightyenas as the weird red guys started to withdraw there pokemons kirlia fainted as she had been burned ,badly, i grabbed her and got into the pokecenter ,the nurse joy , in her pajamas started to restore the pokemon to full health.  
It was now morning ,i've passed the night in the pokecenter with kirlia as i wanted to be there as it wakes up , but i've fallen asleep , i felt a touch in my shoulder "kirlia?","no it's me...","Sack ,what are you doing here? ","MY NAME IS NOT SACK , IS JONH !","here have your Dawn Stone the thing must me broken...","No you see if it made your pokemon evolve it whould be as touch happened... and i talked to nurse joy and you see, your kirlia is Female","okay soo it is a she then?","yes and a pretty strong one ,i give you that" as he said that , she started to wake up "kirlia don't move to much you're wounded" she then looked at me to which i responded " don't look at me like that , you did great last night , those mightyenas must have been hard to defeat" the kirlia looked at the bed blushing , "now get some rest ", nurse joy kicked the door down ,"what the fuck? nurse Joy what happen?" she then responded "the door got stuck , Jonh get the fuck out of here" she scream at sack as he started running to the exit,"what was that about ?" i asked flabbergasted by the situation,"let's just say we don't get along anymore, okay?"she said smilling at me "now kirlia you need to get some rest, okay ? you've taken soo much damage that is amazing you're still alive, i brought you some food" the kirlia grabbed my arm and pointed at her mouth "i think she wants to be mouth fed by you ?" i smilled and said at kirlia while nurse joy left the room "you never change ,hum? you like to be fed by me?" she blushed and said "ahhhh" to which i responded "okay here you have it" i said with a spoon full of berry soup now past the pokemons lips, there you have it ".  
After she was full she got in my lap,"i see your happy,can we now be friends?" i said to her, she slapped me in response,"ki ki ki" she said while smilling,"what was that for?", i then start tickling the pokemon "tickle tickle tickle" i said , after 5 minutes of intense ticking action ,she had fallen asleep.  
Days passed as the kirlia still continued in the pokecenter , i visit her everyday , she only stays there untill she is at completly full health, and today is that day i've prepared a suprise for her in my house, as we left the pokecenter i see my father "soo that's the pokemon you decided to be your starter"he says,"father she's not my starter","do you have any other pokemon ?","no...","then let's fight, go Goomy","hum father...?","not now sun im defeating you ,Goomy use Dragon Breath","kirlia just use Draining Kiss", Goomy proceded to faint ,my father was shocked "what strong pokemon you have, sun" as then responded "dad kirlia is a fairy type she is imune to dragon ,and Goomy is a pure dragon type" i then look at my kirlia as she's evolving once more,"Gar...Gardevoir?" she said ,i then respond to her "your soo pretty" "thanks" she responded ,"you're welcome...wait did we just talked?" i said as i look amazed at her, she then ,trying to cover her blushing responded "i think soo ,scumball",we started walking toards my house in parallel.  
Now in front of the main door , i start to open it and let her go in first,"surprise kirlia" everybody screamed ,as the lights were lit everybody looked at the Gardevoir,sack aproached and asked "she evolved? how ?" to which she responded "Yes i've beaten his father's Goomy" everybody was shocked to which i responded "Yes she can now talk,don't look soo surprised she is a psychic type", the party went fine but soon everybody had left, we've cleaned everything , i started to set the beds and then commented "well it looks like your bed is now to small for you." the gardevoir stared at me and said "i still don't know your name?","Stefan","and mine?","well you don't have one still,can i give you one ?"the gardevoir stepped closer to me and then i said "well you're green, how about Mint ? as in Mint flavor?" the pokemon started tickling me "okay okay stop it ,i was joking okay ,how about Rina?" the pokemon started hugging me i responded to the hug with "i see you liked the name Rina but you're poking with you chest horn" while she pushed me and started blushing i said "well ... " i started to kneel as she blushed even more, "do you accept me as your one and only trainer ?" i grabbed a luxary ball from my back poket ,as the ultraball was not good enough for her, and proceded to hold it at her wasteline with the front pointed at her , she then looked at me and asked "you want me to be your pokemon?" i then responded "you aren't just pokemon ,you are the one i want to be with from now until my grave" ,"really" Rina said as she put her hand over the pokeball and added "then Stefan i agree to be your starter pokemon" the pokeball then said "pokemon registered" , i stood up and hugged her , the pointy thing started to burrie it self in my flesh , i said to her "thank you" i started crying "thank you so much" Rina then pushed me and started looking at me to which i respond "sorry it's just ... you mean soo much to me ... your the first being that i can express myself to, ... and in the pokecenter... in the first night i... i... i was worried you were not going to wake up... i still remember when we first meet you were so afraid of me, hum"i sobbed in emotion "you even tried to tackle me" Rina then responded "or when rescued me from freezing and gave me a homemade berry soup , or when you bought me this bed , or when you made fun of that man so i could flee , or the times you mouth fed me"i responded "i was soo affraired you whould flee that i thought if i mouth fed you whould not want to..."i was interrupted by a gentle kiss from Rina,i hugged her while being careful not to break the kiss nor to stab my self with her chest horn with this she broke the kiss and i see a opurtunity to grab her "i see that we have to shared a bed" i said as i gently insert my self into the bed putting her on top of me ,as the bed wasn't big enough for the two of us in our standing positions i then start to kiss her , we then put our tongues to motion as the private space of our mouths was private no more,now we were side by side,we snuggled ,i put my hand into her belly and Rina puts one of her arms around mine as the other touched on my thigh ,i then look at her red eyes and say "i love you Rina" to which she responded "i love you to Stefan" she then putts her head in my chest and i put my face on the back of her head 


End file.
